Sneeky at the Meeting
by ponytail30527
Summary: Read The rescue program first! After Skipper tells Marshal he can't go to the zoovineer meeting, Marshal decides to get sneaky!
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again! I hope you enjoyed Button's first word. I thought that since Buttons would have the most trouble talking, he should have a story dedicated to his first word.**

**Anyway, if anyone's read my profile, I've included a brief description of my own characters. That's mainly the kids. Peanut's description says he's best friends with Eggy and Marshal. This story is how that friendship began.**

**ENJOY!**

**I don't own the penguins of Madagascar! I wish I did, but I don't. : ( **

"Play date time!" Private said to Marshal, Elli, Athena, and Buttons at the H.Q.

"Dad?" Athena asked looking up at kowalksi.

"Yes sweetheart" Kowalski said.

"Why do we have a play date every third Wednesday of the month?" she asked. Her brown eyes filled with suspicion. She liked going over to Julien's, but she noticed it's always been the same date.

"Nothing exciting, it's just an annual zoovineer meeting." Private answered before Kowalski could.

"Private!" Skipper yelled. "now they're going to-"

"Can we come?" they asked.

"No" Skipper said sternly. "That's why we weren't going to tell you." He gave Private a small look.

Private shrugged. "Sorry Skippa. I didn't know it was a secret." He said a little embarrassed.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase!" Marshal said.

Skipper sighed. "I don't think you'd find it fun. We only discuss business around the zoo."

"Oh, so you bore me with the Manfredy and Johnson stories, but I can't go to a meeting?" Marshal said.

"Hey! Those Manfredy and Johnson stories will help you out in training solider." Skipper said.

"How does knowing there's flying Piranhas in some country I've never heard of help me out at all?" Marshal asked.

Skipper slapped his head. "Maybe I should vote to add a school." He whispered.

"Really? A school! That would be fascinating!" Athena said clapping her little flippers together.

"I already don't like where this is going." Marshal said. He hated anything educational.

"Come on. The meeting starts at 22:00 hours and it's already 21:55" Skipper said pushing the kids out the door with his team following behind.

**At the lemur habitat. . . . . **

"So it's a Meeting." Maurisa said after Marshal and the others explained the story.

"Yeah, but its grownups only." Marshal said angrily.

Peanut smiled. "You're not thinking what I'm thinking are you?"

"Uh-oh" Buttons said noticing Marshal smiling too.

"If you're thinking of sneaking in the meeting, then yes I am." Marshal said. Peanut and Eggy were his best friends.

Peanut turned towards Eggy. "You want to come with?"

Eggy smiled. "Sure"

"No you're not!" Athena said. "You'll get in trouble."

Buttons nodded.

"Maybe you shouldn't go Marshal." Elli said trying to convince him. "Our dad's said it wasn't that exciting."

"That's what" Lilly started.

"Our mom" Nellie said.

"Said" Lucky said.

"Too" Eggy finished.

Everyone stared at them.

"It's a brother-sister thing" They all said at the same time.

"Anyway you shouldn't go." Maurisa said with a hint of a Madagascar accent in her voice.

"I think Maurisa's right." Prince J.J. said. Unlike Maurisa, he had a heavy Madagascar accent in his voice.

"You're all just a bunch of goodey goodeys." Marshal teased.

"Goodey Goodeys!" they all repeated.

"You know what? Go ahead, get grounded." Maurisa said with a smile waving her hands towards the wall.

"Okay then. Anyone else?" Eggy asked.

No one said anything.

"Bye bye then." Marshal said with a wave before heading jumping over the wall with Peanut and Eggy next to him.

It was silent for a moment.

"Think they'll make it back?" Lilly asked casually.

"Probably not, Marshal's dad is always a step ahead." Athena said shaking her head sadly knowing there's a 98.7% chance he'll get caught.

"Poor guys" Lilly said.

**Heading to the meeting. . . . . **

"According to this map" Peanut said pointing at a large map of the zoo. "The zoovenier shop is past the first habitat to our left. We sneak through, listen to the meeting, and leave before anyone notices."

"Good job Peanut" Eggy said giving him a high five.

"There's the habitat!" Marshal said pointing to a brick wall.

The three friends popped their heads over the wall and saw none other than Joey the kangaroo sleeping on a rock.

"Of course" Marshal said with a sigh. "He just _had_ to skip this meeting."

"Actually, I heard he was banned for beating up someone." Eggy said with a little fear in his voice. "So who's first?"

None of them volunteered. Who would?

"We're going to have to distract him, but how?" Marshal asked trying to get an idea.

Peanut smiled. "I've got an idea."

**A few minutes later. . . . . .**

"Thanks again for the help." Peanut said to three chameleons in front of him. The plan was hide behind the chameleons to sneak across the kangaroo habitat without getting pummeled by Joey's fist.

The chameleons only blinked.

"I'll take that as an okay." Marshal said.

Marshal, Peanut, Eggy, and the chameleons made their way over the brick wall. As soon as they hit the ground, the chameleons quickly blended in with their background.

They were walking past the sleeping kangaroo, when they heard a voice call out from the outside walls.

"Ooooh Marshal!" a thick accented voice called out. They immediately recognized it as Prince J.J.'s. "I saw you, Eggy, and Marshal go into Joey's pen. Are you being alright?"

"Oh" Marshal started.

"Come" Peanut said.

"On" Eggy finished. "Hey, now we're doing the brother-sister thing!"

Joey heard Prince J.J and began looking around his habitat. "Where are you, ya little blokes?" He asked as his eyes looked for his future victim.

The chameleons got frightened and ran away. Leaving the kid behind.

"You're so not getting those flies!" Peanut yelled at the fleeing reptiles.

"So there you blokes are." A Australian accented voice said behind him.

The kids stiffened and turned around to see Joey.

"We're dead blokes." Eggy whispered to the others.

"Hurry, into his pouch!" Marshal yelled pointing at his belly.

Even thought it was stupid, they obeyed his orders, probably from fear. The boys then lunged for his stomach and hid inside.

"Why are we doing this?" Eggy asked pushing his little wings through the warm hair that surrounded them

"I'd rather go with the chameleons and run away." Peanut said frightened. "I hope Joey doesn't mind I made an accident in his body!"

"I panicked. And Manfridy and Johnson didn't run away, so we won't either." Marshal said surrounded by light brown fur.

"Who?" the boys asked.

"Some people who used to be on my dad's team." Marshal explained.

"Well they're stupid!" Peanut yelled.

"_Were _stupid is more like it." Marshal said.

"And you went with their advice?" Eggy asked. "Don't bother explaining them to us, cause we'll be personally meeting them in a few minutes."

"Okay, we jump out when he jumps near a wall." Marshal said. "Okay?"

"Okay" Peanut said.

Eggy just nodded.

"Get out you dunder heads! I'm notcha mum!" They heard Joey say. They also heard the thumping of his big kangaroo feet pounding the ground beneath them, the ground that the boys would do anything to be on at the moment.

Eggy popped his head out of the top of Joey's belly.

"Hey, He's coming up to a wall!" Eggy said waving his little wing toward him.

Marshal and Peanut stuck their heads out as well.

"Here goes nothing!" Peanut yelled before leaping out of Joey's pouch and towards the wall.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They all yelled as the lunged for the brick covered barrier.

The three landed on the top.

"We did it!" they yelled high fiving one another.

Marshal was going to turn back and gloat, but saw something else.

"two hairy fists at 6:00" Marshal said.

"huh?" Peanut and Eggy said turning around, but were punched as soon as they did.

"Oof!" Peanut yelled when Joey swung at him.

Next thing he knew they were flying through the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" they yelled as they went higher and higher then headed down for the concrete below.

Peanut landed first. "Oh my head." He said rubbing his light brown fur on the top of his head. He looked up towards the sky. "Ah!" he said as Marshal landed on top of him.

"Sorry Peanut." Marshal said getting off of the otter.

"It's okay. Where's Eggy?" he asked standing up on his sore legs.

Marshal shrugged.

Just then Eggy, who had apparently flown, landed in front of them.

"Showoff" Marshal and Peanut said as Eggy touched his little feet on the pavement.

"You're just jealous" he teased. He looked around and smiled. "We're here!"

Peanut and Marshal turned around and saw the zoovinier building. They could see the outline of a monkey. Probably Phil or Mason.

"Finaly!" Marshal said shotting his flippers in the air.

They each snuck to the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Eggy asked.

"Shhhh" Peanut said putting his finger up to his mouth.

"And to conclude this meeting….." They heard Skipper say.

**Inside the meeting. . . . . . **

"And to conclude this meeting…." Skipper said looking at the other animals while he headed towards the door that Marshal, Peanut, and Eggy were at. He opened the door and the three tumbled inside. "You're busted."

The three stared at Skipper with their mouths open.

"How'd you know?" Marshal asked wondering if his dad really had mind reading powers.

"One, I knew you'd do something like this to get into the meeting." Skipper started. Then, he chuckled. "Two, I think the whole _state_ of New York heard your screaming."

The boys looked down sad and embarrassed that their mission failed.

An angry looking Marlene and Mother Duck came up to the three.

"So how was the meeting?" Peanut said casualy.

Their parents glared at them.

"I'm grounded aren't I?" Marshal said looking up at Skipper.

"Affirmative" Skipper said. "All of you are."

"Aw man!" the kids yelled.

One good thing came out of that night. It may have been the end of T.V. and playing for a while, but it was the begging of a long beautiful friendship.

**How'd you like it? Please Comment! I didn't have a lot of comments on my last story, so I was hoping this would be better. I need to know if it's good or could use some work. Don't be scared to point out a few things to me. Remember I'm new here!**

**Bye!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I wasn't really planning on adding to this story, but I guess I could add some more! I read your reviews. See they help me, so review! Let's see what crazy adventures the new trio of Eggy, Marshal, and Peanut can do to make a crazy zoo even crazier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the penguins of Madagascar. **

**Enjoy!**

**Wait! Since I have your attention, I'll remind you to read "Now We Meet Haley"**

Peanut, Eggy, and Marshal ran out of their homes and high fived each other at the front of the penguin habitat. Sweet freedom! They were just let off their punishment for sneaking into the zoo's meeting today and practically kissed the outside grown they haven't had the permission to set foot of for the past two weeks.

"Ah, no more extra chores" Eggy said.

"Ha, I had to clean the whole cave _and _rub my mom's feet." Peanut said shuttering at the memory. His mom didn't get foot rubs, but she just happened to start the day his punishment began.

"My dad made me clean and no T.V. for two whole weeks." Marshal said. "Cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me"

"You ever rub my mom's feet?" Peanut asked.

"Okay, Peanut's was cruel and unusual _torture._" Marshal said laughing.

"Too bad for you, my mom goes pretty easy on me." Eggy said.

"Lucky" Marshal and Peanut said at the same time.

"It may be my brother's name, but I have it!" Eggy gloated.

"Hey be careful Eggy, you're gonna block out the son with that big head of yours." Marshal teased.

"Again, you're only jealous." Eggy said back.

"Let's forget out punishments and go have some fun. I've been bored for two weeks straight and need to do something." Peanut said. His light blue eyes filled with excitement.

"I agree with you there buddy!" Marshal said. Then his trouble grin appeared. "And I know just what to do!"

**A few moments later. . . . . . **

"Whoa" Eggy and Marshal said looking at Marshal as he came in with Rico's hang glider on the top of the brick wall near the lemur habitat.

"One thing that's good about cleaning the H.Q. for two weeks is that you learn where everyone hides their stuff." Marshal said looking at the hang glider as if it were a prize.

"Cool, so what else have you found?" Peanut asked gently stroking the side of the hang glider.

"Diaries, fish, weapons, blueprints, and in the toilet there's a mysterious green slime I don't know what it is, but I'll be saving it for a few good pranks later." Marshal said grinning at the ideas. (He's evil!)

"Awsome!" Eggy said. "Who's diaries?"

"Everyone's! I'll be unstoppable." He said chuckling. "I even found out an interesting fact about my dad."

"What?" Peanut asked anxiously.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It involves your mom." Marshal said smiling as he looked at the wings of his temporary toy.

"Really? Come on, tell me!" Peanut said not taking it anymore.

Marshal put a stop to his friend's torture. "My dad likes your mommy. My dad likes your mommy." Marshal sang.

"Really?" Peanut and Eggy said at the same time.

Marshal nodded. (He's super evil!)

"Wouldn't it be cool if they started dating?" Peanut asked.

"I guess." Marshal said not interested in romance. His face lit up. "Hey! What if they did start dating?"

Peanut smiled. "We'd be brothers!"

Eggy frowned. He started to feel left out.

The two boys noticed this. (They may be evil, but only towards certain people.)

"We're practically your brother too Eggy." Peanut said.

Marshal nodded. "We should be called the trouble making brothers."

They laughed at the idea.

"Yeah, we could wear leather jackets and pull pranks every night." Eggy said imagining him and his friends walking down the zoo bad boy style.

"To the Trouble Making Brothers!" Peanut said putting out his paw.

"To the Trouble Making Brothers!" Marshal and Eggy said putting out their flipper and wing on top of Peanut's paw.

When they were done, they each lined up along the hang glider's rail and waited for a wind to blow through.

"This is great!" Peanut said excitedly, but nothing was happening.

"Cool!" Marshal said as excited as Peanut.

"It will be when the wind blows through." Eggy said looking at the sky. "We're waiting!" he yelled at the sky even though he wouldn't get an answer.

"Conversing with the sky spirits eh?" a voice said below them.

The tri looked down and saw Prince J.J. as usual he was wearing a little green crown and a grin on his brown furred head.

"If the sky spirits can make a wind, then we'll beg with the sky spirits." Marshal said looking up at the clear blue sky. Not even a cloud.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Peanut said.

"Oooh I'll ask the sky spirits if they'll let a wind blow through." Prince J.J. said. He looked up towards the sky. "Oh great sky spirits, let a wind blow on this beautiful day you have granted us with!"

The others looked at each other with a strange expression. Then back at Prince J.J. who was still pleading to the sky.

As if fate had it, a breeze blew through.

The strange expressions turned into amazed ones at the small breeze lifted them up in the air.

"Prince J.J.!" Marshal called out holding out his flipper. "Wanna fly?"

The prince smiled and happily grabbed hold of Marshal's flipper and flew along the sky.

"It is very pretty up here." Prince J.J. said as they flew above the habitats. He looked straight ahead and saw the congested streets of New York and its buildings. He saw the park next to the zoo and gawked at its flowers and trees. He could practically smell the flowers and closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze as it went through his fur.

The other's were doing the same thing as well.

They didn't leave the zoo walls, but they were high enough to see the amazing sight of New York.

The friends then dropped on the ground near the zoo's entrance. The joy ride over.

They didn't become best friends with Prince J.J., but they did hangout with him a lot more afterwards.

**Yeah I know they didn't get into trouble, but I wanted to bring Prince J.J in. I'm thinking about the kids doing something to put Marlene and Skipper together. Give me an idea if you have one! It can be romantic or just them getting into trouble. How many of you have a twisted mind like Marshal?**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


End file.
